When repairing body damage to an automobile or similar vehicle, it is frequently necessary to immovably secure the vehicle since dented portions thereof need to be pulled out to their original shapes. Also contorted portions of the vehicle frame may need to be repaired using various kinds of tools and machines.
There exists in the prior art an auto lock clamp apparatus for horizontally supporting and securing a vehicle while body repairs are made. A typical apparatus includes stands, support bars, clamps, and chains as well as base plates which must be attached to the floor of the garage. The clamps typically comprise many parts including a plurality of bolts or other fastening means which must be individually tightened against coiled bias springs in order to move opposed clamping teeth into gripping engagement with a portion of the automobile body. Thus, the prior art device is costly, difficult to use, and requires considerable time to set up.